


Riddles and Surprises

by Chakothryn



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakothryn/pseuds/Chakothryn
Summary: What DO you get when you cross a Starfleet Captain and a Maquis Warrior?
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Riddles and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys - I’ve had this one rattling around in my head for years and finally got it down.  
> First time posting.
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own anything you recognize.

“Okay, here’s one,” Harry Kim clears his throat and begins. “The more you take, the more you leave behind.” He glances around the table in the Mess Hall at his companions with a sly grin, eagerly awaiting their answers.

Lieutenants Paris and Torres glance at each other, each with a questioning look on their face. “The more you take, the more you leave behind..... hmmm” Commander Chakotay repeats, thinking out loud.

“Oh!” Neelix interjects excitedly. “I know! Sand. The more sand you hold, the more grains fall down behind you.”

“No,” Harry answers, grinning.

B’Elanna slaps her hand down on the table enthusiastically, crying “Footsteps!”

Ensign Kim agrees and there is a round of congrats and some back slapping as the doors to the Mess Hall swish open and admit the EMH and the Captain.

Lt. Paris notices them enter and calls out to them, “Come join us, Doctor, Captain. We’re guessing riddles and my team seriously needs some help!”

Janeway smiles and heads over to the table in the middle of the Mess Hall occupied by the majority of her senior staff. Looking around, she notices that only a dozen or so other crew members are present.

“Alright.” She says, patting Kim’s shoulder as she sits beside him. She glances across the table at her grinning first officer. “What are the teams?”

B’Elanna interrupts Paris calling for a new game. “Now that the Captain is here, I say we team up women vs men.”

Janeway looks around the table and nods. “That seems fair. Seven, B’Elanna and myself against Harry, Tom, Neelix, the Doctor and Chakotay.”

“How is that fair?” Says Tom. “It’s 5 against 3!”

“Yeah, but they’ve got Seven!” This from Harry.

“But we’ve got the Doctor! Surely they both cancel each other out with their encyclopedic knowledge,” Tom states.

Chakotay shrugs. “I’m ok with the teams if the ladies are. It seems they would be at a disadvantage.”

Seven raises an eyebrow. “As I believe the saying goes, bring it on.”

The table erupts in laughter and Paris holds up his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright! I give in. Here’s one for ya, ladies. My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick. Fat, I am slow. Wind is my foe. What am I?”

“A candle,” Seven states immediately.

“Wow, ok! We might be in trouble after all, fellas. Your turn, Seven.”

“If you drop me, I'm sure to crack. Give me a smile, and I'll always smile back.” Seven replies susinctly.

The five sat there thinking it over for a few moments, the ladies smiling good-naturedly at them.

“An egg!” From Chakotay. Seven shakes her head.

“A mirror!” From Harry. Seven nods and Tom slaps Harry’s back.

Harry thinks for a moment. “Tool of thief, toy of queen. Always used to be unseen. Sign of joy, sign of sorrow. Giving all likeness borrowed. What am I?”

Seven, Janeway and Torres are silent as they think this one through.

“Ohhh, Harry - good one! They just might be stumped this time,” Tom heckles and receives a smack on his chest from B’Elanna, grinning.

After a few more moments of teasing and guesses, finally Janeway’s eyes light up. “A mask!”

Harry groans dramatically and drops his head to his arms. “I almost had you!”

The teasing goes back and forth for a couple minutes, then Chakotay reminds them it’s Janeway’s turn to pick a riddle.

“Ok, lets see if you can get this one. This one is for anyone to guess - no teams. Consider it a bonus question.” She says.

“I guess we can’t really argue when the Captain decides to change the rules,” Tom mutters sotto-voice to a chorus of chuckles and a fake glare from Janeway.

“What do you get when you cross a Starfleet Captain and a rebel Maquis warrior?”

The entire table blinks in surprise and sits up straighter. ‘ _Is she saying what I think she’s saying?’_ Tom thinks.

“Uhh, one incredible, intrepid crew?” Harry inserts before things got too awkward.

Janeway shakes her head, grinning radiantly. She was really enjoying this!

“One really, really long ride home” Tom states to more chuckles.

“Although both are technically true, they’re not the answer I’m looking for.”

They all look to Chakotay. He raises his hands and shrugs his shoulders. “Hey don’t look at me, I’m just as baffled as you are!”

“Hmm... maybe it’s a lot of lost shuttlecraft from when a certain Maquis rebel pilots them” B’Elanna teased, earning an indignant kick in the shin from Chakotay while everyone laughed.

A few more minutes pass by with more wild guesses until finally Neelix says, “Well Captain, I think its safe to say you’ve stumped us. What DO you get when you cross a Starfleet Captain and a rebel Maquis Warrior?”

Janeway dips her head, grinning and looks around the table. “It’s simple, really; either a boy or a girl.”

The table sits there stunned and confused. Then Chakotay’s eyes light up and he looks at Kathryn, “Wait - you mean - you’re?” He stumbles with the words, pointing at Janeway. With a radiant smile she nods and whispers, “Yes, I am. The Doctor just told me before we came here.”

Chakotay sits up straighter in disbelief - “I’m gonna be a dad!” He turns to Paris, who is beside him with his mouth open. “I’m gonna be a DAD!” He shouts - slapping Tom on the back, jarring him into action.

“Hey, wow! Congratulations!” Tom says, standing up and giving Chakotay a hug.

Chakotay keeps repeating his mantra, accepting hugs from B’Elanna and Neelix.

He looks back at Kathryn, who has tears in her eyes and rushes to her, lifting her up and twirling her around in delight, shouting at the top of his voice, “I’M GOING TO BE A FATHER!” He puts her down and looks into her shimmering eyes before dropping to his knees and placing a kiss on her lower abdomen. “We’re having a baby,” he whispers to her womb, reverently.

As he stands again in front of her, Janeway says, “I take it you’re pleased?”

“Spirits, Kathryn. I love you so much,” he touches their foreheads together and gives her a gentle kiss on her lips.

They stand up straight when they hear applause and some enthusiastic cheering from the people in the Mess Hall.

“So, I take it you guys are a couple?” Tom Paris says, cheekily.

“Yes, Mr. Paris, we can indeed confirm we are a couple. And we’re having a baby!”

B’Elanna rounds the table and gives Janeway a fierce hug. “Congratulations, Captain. I am so, so happy for you both.” She whispers.

After a few moments of accepting congratulations, the command team of Voyager left the Mess Hall.

“More importantly,” said Lieutenant Paris. “Who had today in the betting pool?”


End file.
